


Shadowhunters Keep Trying to Steal his Fledgling

by 100percentfluffster



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Malec, Cuteness!, Jealous Raphael Santiago, M/M, Oblivious Simon, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100percentfluffster/pseuds/100percentfluffster
Summary: Raphael hates the shadowhunters. Loathes them. For so many reasons, but the biggest one being that they all keep trying to steal his fledgling…Three times that the shadowhunters try to steal Simon from Raphael, and the one time that Raphael shows them who Simon's heart belongs to.





	Shadowhunters Keep Trying to Steal his Fledgling

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm in the middle of writing the Frayed Truth and that fic is still most certainly my priority, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Love jealous!Raphael with a passion! Hope you like!

Raphael hates the shadowhunters. Loathes them. For so many reasons, but the biggest one being that they all keep trying to steal his fledgling…

 

**Clary**

Simon and Clary have always had movie nights. Once a week. Raphael knows this because Simon has, of course, told him. Simon has told him everything. Raphael likes to think this is because Simon sees him as someone worth sharing himself with, and not just because Simon doesn’t stop talking.

Raphael watches Simon with hard eyes trying, but failing, to stamp down on the cold suspicion spreading through his body. “You what?” Raphael asks, trying to buy time for him to think.

Simon raises a questioning brow at him but repeats himself, “I want to go hang out with Clary. Movie night. I’ve told you about it before. We used to always have movie nights, before...you know.”

Raphael does know. Before Clary got her best friend killed. Before she realized that she was a shadowhunter that was destined to make Raphael’s life harder. “You know I don’t like you going over there.”

Simon sighs, “I know. But you trust me, right? I trust Clary. She won’t allow anything to happen to me.”

Raphael bites his tongue to stop himself from saying that he knows that, he’s more concerned about what Clary will do. He just got Simon. He’s not ready to lose him to the redhead. Clary, according to Simon, is in love with the blonde one. Whatever his name was. But Raphael can’t help but be paranoid. He smiles at Simon and gestures for his fledgling to come over to him. Simon does so readily, walking quickly across the large office and sitting himself down in Raphael’s lap. It all feels so easy. So right.

Simon grins at Raphael, as if thinking the same thing, and leans forward to place a kiss on his full lips. Raphael catches Simon’s neck and holds him there, deepening the kiss with ease. Simon moans softly and melts into Raphael’s chest. Raphael brings his other arm around Simon’s waist to secure him against his body. He relishes in the taste of Simon’s lips and the feel of lean muscles under his hands. He can smell his own shampoo in Simon’s hair and it makes him lightheaded.

When Simon pulls back, Raphael lets him go, but continues to hold him close. Raphael skims a hand down Simon’s cheek and murmurs compliments in spanish. Simon’s face breaks into an easy slow grin and when he looks into Simon’s eyes, they’re like melted chocolate. How that shadowhunter girl could have let this slip away from her, how she could have not seen what treasure was hers for the taking, he doesn’t know. But he is eternally grateful. Clary. His arms tighten around Simon when he thinks of letting him go to the Institute. To _her._

He pecks a kiss on Simon’s waiting lips and says with a soft voice and even softer smile, “Why don’t you invite her here? That way I can keep an eye on you. I don’t trust the others at the Institute, even if Clary is there. Most shadowhunters are not so willing to overlook your downworlder status.”

Simon’s eyes go big as he looks at Raphael, and the older vampire can feel pride well up in him for putting that excitement on his lover’s face. “Really?” Simon asks. “Here? To the DuMort?”

Raphael sighs through his nose but nods his head. “As long as she promises to be on her best behaviour, she can come here. The others won’t bother her. I know how you’ve been wanting to show her your room and home.”

Simon bumps their noses together and quietly corrects him, “Our room. Our home.”

Raphael can’t help the completely whipped grin that takes over his expression at those words. Simon has always managed to drag such reactions out of the stoic clan leader. “Yes. Our home.”

Simon jumps up from his lap with an excited squeal that Raphael does his best to scowl at, but can’t quite make himself do it. “I’ll call her right now! You want to join us for the movie?” Simon asks with obvious hope.

Raphael’s eyes linger on his desk, it’s piled high with paperwork and bills and treaties. He knows he needs to work on them, but one thought of Clary alone with Simon and he’s nodding his head. “I’d be happy to, baby. If that would make you happy?”

Simon nods enthusiastically, “That would make me super happy! You’re the best boyfriend ever!” Simon runs out of the room with his phone already held to his ear. Raphael’s smile falls and slips away once the younger vampire is out of sight. Simon Lewis is a ray of sunshine that does anything but hurt. And Raphael knows that he’s not the only one that treasures that light. That _covets_ that light.

Raphael’s hands clench and his fangs extend, nearly cutting his lip as they do so. He curses himself for reacting like a newborn, but can’t stop the twisting of his stomach. He doesn’t know how long it is between when Simon left and when he comes back, but he knows he’s not accomplished a single thing, too busy glaring a hole in his desk. When the doors to his office open again, Simon isn’t alone. Clary stands at Simon’s side, her arm looped through the other’s. She’s holding Simon’s arm close to herself, and Raphael wants to growl a warning at her. He manages to swallow it just in time.

“Come on, Rafa! I’ve got the movie loaded and ready to go!” Simon says, literally bouncing where he stands. Raphael’s lips quirk up in a small smile at the motion. Simon is constantly moving. It’s one of the things that Raphael loves about the fledgling, though he’ll never tell Simon that. He sighs dramatically and levers himself up from his chair, but the fond twinkle in his eyes as he looks at Simon tells them both how he really feels.

Clary watches in confusion and Raphael sends a smirk in her direction when Simon looks away from him. This girl is a fool if she thinks she can steal his Simon. Simon leads them both up to what used to be Raphael’s rooms, but as he has now told Simon several times, is just as much Simon’s as his.

Raphael’s eyes flicker over to the tv Simon installed on the wall across from the bed and sees the disc menu for one of the new Star Wars movies playing. Simon is currently reprimanding Clary for not making time in her schedule to catch up on the latest one. Raphael places some of the paperwork he brought with him on the desk beside the bed and sits down at the large ornate chair behind it. Simon glances at him and nods in understanding. He pulls Clary up and onto the bed and they arrange themselves comfortably against the headboard.

Raphael watches Clary move closer and closer to Simon’s side as the movie progresses. She’s barely paying any attention to the action on screen, just staring at the side of Simon’s face. She places a hand hesitantly on Simon’s thigh and Raphael’s eyes zero in on the hand immediately. Simon doesn’t notice either of their movements, too engrossed with the characters’ lines.

Clary’s hand inches upwards and begins to curl around the top of Simon’s thigh. Raphael watches each inch of movement with hard eyes, his fingers curled into painfully tight fists on the top of his desk. Every muscle in his body tense and quivering, desperately tamping down on the urge to attack. To defend.

Raphael’s shoulders slump in relief when the movie credits roll and Simon wakens from his movie stupor. Any other time and Raphael would find his enthrallment with his favourite movies endearing. But now, he just wants Simon to shake Clary off. To show Raphael that his hopeless love for the redhead hasn’t returned.

Simon looks over at Clary with a grin and he startles a bit to see how close she is to him. He chuckles nervously and Clary smiles wider. Her green eyes gaze into his brown ones and Raphael can see as Simon’s muscles tense. Raphael bites his lip hard and distractedly laps up the blood that wells up from where his fangs slice the fragile skin. That show of discomfort from his lover is enough for him.

“Alright, Simon. Time to send your friend home. Your curfew is soon,” Raphael says loudly but with no intonation. Clary’s eyes jerk to meet his and he stares her down hard. Her green eyes narrow and her hand comes up to curl around one of Simon’s biceps.

She leans into him and says, “Simon, I’m tired. I don’t think I can get back to the Institute tonight. Can I stay here with you?” She looks up at him through her lashes and Raphael can feel his blood starting to boil. This _child!_

Before Simon can reply Raphael speaks for him, “Absolutely not. This is not a shadowhunter safe house or hotel. If you feel like you’re aren’t able to make the journey safely I can have a couple of my lieutenants escort you home. Or I can call you a taxi. Whichever you prefer. My clan won’t feel comfortable with you staying here though. They can smell your angel blood from three floors away.”

Clary glares at him and Simon stands up from the bed with a sheepish shrug. “Sorry, ClaryBerry. He’s right. You guys do make the clan antsy. I can get you an uber driver, just give me a minute,” Simon says as he pulls out his phone from his jeans pocket. Clary presses her lips together in agitation as she looks at Raphael over Simon’s shoulder. He smirks at her and watches in amusement as her cheeks flush in anger and embarrassment.

“Don’t bother, Si. I’ll just run home,” she bites out.

“Are you okay?” Simon asks as he looks up in concern at her tone.

Clary smiles and it’s stiff but genuine, “Yeah, sorry, no. I’m just tired. Same time next week?”

Simon nods enthusiastically and he leads her down to the exit to see her off. When Simon returns to the room, Raphael is in front of him as he steps through the door. The clan leader closes the door and presses Simon into the wood with his body. Simon looks up at him with big eyes and Raphael watches in satisfaction as the other’s pupils dilate as he watches. “Rafa?” Simon asks, and his voice has dropped just a bit.

Raphael growls as the nickname sends a shudder through him. He pushes up into Simon’s lips in a demanding kiss, nipping at supple soft lips. He smirks when he hears Simon moan softly and he places open mouthed kisses along Simon’s cheek and down his jaw until he reaches Simon’s neck. His lips pause over where his pulse point would be beating if he were alive, he waits for approval from Simon, as he drags his fangs over the delicate skin.

Simon whispers his consent and Raphael bites down with crippling satisfaction. His stomach swoops and he laps up the flowing blood, tasting like caramel. His instincts snarl in approval as he feels Simon’s body shake underneath his with pleasure. He bites down harder to hear the soft noise that claws its way out of Simon’s throat. Raphael will be damned if that rojita gets her hands on Simon. She doesn’t get him. She doesn’t get this. Only he gets to hear Simon make these noises. Only he can drive Simon to the brink like he can…

 

 

 

**Izzy**

Raphael watches the short and sexy shadowhunter make eyes at Simon on the stage. It’s an open mic at one of the downworlder clubs that Magnus owns, and Simon asked if he could sing a couple songs. Magnus, of course, said he could have as much time as he wanted. Simon had been vibrating with excitement all night before his time slot came.

Raphael is, as always, enamoured with Simon’s soft melodies. The fledgling uses his vampire abilities to keep a masterful control over his voice as he slips through different melodies, melding his voice perfectly with the guitar in his hands. Raphael can see faeries and seelies and warlocks and other vampires all watching and listening to Simon with keen interest. An interest that Raphael wants to claw out of them. Raphael has the urge to whisk his boy away and off the stage, to lock him in their room at the DuMort and keep the angelic voice to himself. To never share or show this talent of Simon’s to anyone beyond him.

He pushes back that desire, knowing that Simon deserves this freedom. That he would never take away the joy of performance from his lover. Raphael’s scowl slips into a soft smile when Simon’s eyes find his in the crowd and he winks at the clan leader. One glance at the shadowhunter next to him though and his scowl returns. His eyes roam over the others at their large circular booth. Clary and Izzy are both watching the vampire raptly as he expected, but the hunger in the blonde’s eyes catches him unawares. Even Jace has fallen victim to the fledgling’s crooning. Raphael grits his teeth and looks at Magnus. The warlock chuckles at him and Alec blinks as if coming out of a daze as he tears his eyes away from Magnus to turn to Raphael.

“What?” Alec asks. His eyes keep drifting back to Magnus’ distracting glittery eyelids, and Raphael rolls his eyes. The usually high strung shadowhunter is a sleepy drunk and everyone but Magnus fades away from his awareness. He’s also the only shadowhunter at the table that’s not devouring his boyfriend with their eyes, so he feels a strange fondness for the boy.

Magnus chuckles again and places a soft kiss to Alec’s temple earning a large drunken childlike grin from the shadowhunter. “Simon is attracting more attention than our clan leader here would like,” Magnus murmurs softly enough that the other three can’t hear his words. Raphael scoffs dismissively but doesn’t refute the words.

Alec blinks confusedly, his eyes going to the stage. His nose scrunches up adorably, even Raphael has to concede that it’s cute, and tilts his head to the side. “Really? Simon? I guess he’s kinda cute…” Alec trails off, already having forgotten his train of thought when Magnus presses another kiss to his skin. Magnus looks down adoringly at Alec before turning his eyes back to his old friend.

“Your fledgling is a bit too pure for this crowd, huh?” Magnus drawls. Raphael’s eyes flick around the table and he wishes his glare could make them all disappear into dust. Simon’s voice draws Raphael out from his loathing.

“I wrote this next song for someone very particular,” he says with a slightly hoarse voice. His eyes wander over to meet Raphael’s and he grins happily at him. “They know who they are, and I hope they understand this song. Hopefully _our_ song.” Simon clears his throat and sits back again. His fingers travel across the strings of the guitar and he begins playing a haunting opening melody.

When Simon opens his mouth and begins to sing about a love found at the end of the line, of finding the one that gave him strength even when others turned their backs, his eyes never leave Raphael’s. The older vampire feels a fire blazing to life in his chest as he listens to Simon sing. It is a melody that wraps itself around you and gives you chills, but the words are hopeful and promise an eternity. It’s a happy story wrapped up in a mess of war and death. It’s beautiful.

His eyes are wide and fixed on Simon the entire time, his concentration and adoration only interrupted when Simon strums the last chord and murmurs his thanks into the microphone. The club erupts with applause and screams and Raphael shakes himself as if coming out of a dream. Magnus whistles lowly and Raphael looks over at his friend. Magnus is looking at him with pride and joy. “What?” Raphael asks defensively.

Magnus just holds up the hand that’s not wrapped around Alec and says, “I’m just appreciating just how deep in it you are for this kid. And I’m happy for you.” Magnus beams at him and Alec gives him a little grin that makes Raphael want to give him a cookie. Raphael rolls his eyes but the smile he gives Magnus is happy and thankful.

Izzy’s voice pulls his attention back to the others as she shakily breathes out, “Daamnnn.” She excuses herself, saying something about buying a drink, but Raphael watches her figure disappear into the crowd in the opposite direction as the bar. She’s looking for Simon. Raphael stands fluidly when Clary and Jace also take off into the press of bodies with even weaker excuses.

He strides away in the direction he knows Simon to be in. He’ll be backstage, putting his guitar back and drinking a glass of blood to calm his after performance jitters. He sees a flash of rune covered skin out of the corner of his eye and he lengthens his steps. Izzy beats him there, and he can see her leaning against the wall next to Simon, far too close for Raphael’s comfort. He sees Simon speak but isn’t close enough to hear it. But he can hear Izzy’s answering laugh and it grates across his ears.

“That song was really beautiful, Simon,” he hears Izzy say.

Simon beams back at her and stops sipping on his glass of blood to say, “Thanks! It’s always nerve wracking to perform a song for the first time.”

She leans closer and almost whispers into Simon’s ear, “I really connected with it, Si. It made me wond--”

Raphael steps up next to Simon and he says with fake concern, “Izzy! I found you. Your brother was asking after you, he sounded really broken up about it…”

Izzy’s mouth is still open from when she was interrupted and she turns it into a scowl. “I’m sure he can handle whatever it is without me. Simon and I are--”

Simon interrupts her this time and his brows are wrinkled in real concern, “Alec may really need you, Iz! I’ll always be here later. I don’t want to keep you from him.”

Izzy grits her teeth and forces a smile. Raphael brushes against her and whispers into her ear, “Stay away, Lightwood.” She looks up at him with a glare but he waves at her and Simon gives her an encouraging smile. She spins on her heel and her hair whips across Raphael’s chest as she leaves. He turns to Simon and pulls him close.

“You wrote that song for me, baby?” Raphael murmurs into Simon’s ear. Simon puts the glass down beside him on a table, his fingers shaking as he rests his hands on Raphael’s chest.

“Maybe? Did you like it?” he asks. His eyes are wide and sincere and nervous as he looks at Raphael. It makes Raphael want to bundle him into his arms and never let go.

Raphael smiles, and it’s a wide smile that’s far too soft around the edges for a place as public as they’re in, but they don’t mind. “I loved it, Simon, baby. It was perfect. It explained my heart in a way that I never thought possible. I love you.”

Simon grins and wraps his arms around Raphael’s neck. “Yeah? Why don’t you take me home, Rafa?”

Raphael smiles and it’s sharper this time. “You only had to ask.”

 

 

 

**Jace**

Simon had called in the morning to say that he’d gotten caught up with a mission with the shadowhunters, and that he wouldn’t be able to make it back by sunrise. Raphael told him not to worry and thanked him for calling. He promised to come by the Institute as soon as the sun set to come train Simon with the shadowhunters. He could barely sleep without Simon by his side, or curled around his back. He got up a couple hours before sundown, too antsy to stay in bed for any longer. His Simon was at the Institute with _them_. They’re all trying to steal his fledgling!

He’s out the door the moment the sun’s rays disappear beyond the horizon, and he’s entering the Institute, dressed as immaculately as always, within five minutes. He can hear them before he sees them.

“Oh, come on, vamp boy! Surely your stick in the mud leader has taught you better than this!” Jace says.

Raphael’s spine straightens when he hears it, a snarl in his throat, but not because of the words, but because of the teasing tone of them. It’s an almost intimate tone. Like close friends or even lovers would use. Neither of which Jace is.

“Raphael is the best leader that the clan has ever seen, Jace! Stop talking about him like that!” Simon replies. His voice sounds tired and irritated. Raphael can’t help the smug smirk that forms at the words. He rounds the corner to see a shirtless Jace standing across from Simon. His smirk falls to be replaced by a scowl. Jace runs a hand through his blonde sweaty hair and Raphael’s mouth quirks in disgust.

Jace grins at Simon and gestures at him to move forward. “Come on, fangs. Try again.”

Raphael watches Simon use supernatural speed to dart towards Jace’s side. The shadowhunter easily dodges and hooks his leg around Simon’s, pulling the vampire to the ground underneath him. Jace looks down at Simon and smiles wide, his eyes hungry as they roam over Simon’s chest and face. “You’ve got to be thinking in the moment, Simon, or you’ll never be able to close enough. You need to get in the mind of your enemy so you can predict their movements.”

Simon huffs in irritation, trying to break out of the blonde’s grip. “Oh, I’m sorry. How is knowing that you’ll do something self-serving supposed to help me in combat?” Simon snips.

Jace laughs as if it’s hilarious and Raphael wants to shove his hand down Jace’s throat and pull out his lungs. Jace pins Simon’s hands above his head and leans down even further into the vampire’s space. “Funny, Simon. Just admit it.”

“Admit what?”

“That you’re distracted.” Jace smirks down at Simon who looks beyond confused and increasingly uncomfortable.

“Get off of me, Jace!” Simon snaps. Bucking up into the blonde in his efforts to escape.

“Is moving around like that supposed to make it more likely that I’ll let you go because I can tell you th--” Jace leers but his voice dies off when Raphael steps onto the training floor. He looks up at the clan leader as Raphael approaches.

“Simon. Get up,” Raphael orders, words even and measured. Simon’s body both tenses and relaxes at the sound of his lover’s voice. Jace reluctantly gets off of Simon so the vampire can jump back up to his feet. Raphael doesn’t miss the way that Simon immediately moves to put Raphael between him and Jace. It makes something primal preen inside him at the same time that his muscles coil in the desire to protect.

Jace scans Raphael from head to toe and he raises an unimpressed eyebrow at the vampire. Raphael smirks back at Jace and says, “You’re right. It’s important to predict each possible movement. Let me show you how it’s done, baby.” It’s clear he’s talking to Simon even if his eyes never leave Jace. The blonde shadowhunter narrows his eyes and falls into an easy offensive crouch.

Raphael rolls his eyes and charges. The boy has never seen him fight, but he’s seen plenty of Jace. He knows every move before the blonde makes them and Jace hits the practice floor three times in a row. Hard. He vaults back up onto his feet for the fourth time and his cheeks are flushed red, his jaw tight in anger.

“Wouldn’t be so cocky if I had a seraph blade,” Jace spits at him.

Raphael shrugs, “Shadowhunters. Always needing their weapons to keep up with us.” Raphael sends a conspiratory wink towards Simon who giggles at the attention. His eyes are wide as he looks at his leader and Raphael can see the telltale dilation of the fledgling’s pupils from where he stands. He smiles with his fangs out for show at Simon.

“I think it’s best for Simon to resume today’s training back at the DuMort. Vampires look out for each other, and shadowhunter training is very different than ours. For one, we don’t use seraph blades,” Raphael sneers at Jace.

“That’s because your blood won’t allow you to,” Jace retorts.

“Blood is blood. It all quenches the thirst,” Raphael says, his eyes dangerously hard and shining as he stares Jace down. The shadowhunter merely glares back.

“Simon, we can work on your arm barres some more before you go,” Jace says, his eyes moving to Simon.

When Raphael looks at Simon he can see that the fledgling is exhausted. Practically swaying on his feet. “How long have you had him up?” Raphael asks.

Jace shrugs, “All day. Not like he can train with us when we’re asleep.”

Raphael ignores Jace completely, stepping to stand in front of his younger lover. “Have you fed today?” Simon pauses before he shakes his head and Raphael’s eyes narrow. “Did you feed yesterday?” Simon looks down at his feet and it’s answer enough.

“You’ve been working him into the ground!” Raphael hisses. “He’s still a fledgling! Missing meals can wreak havoc on his system. You should respect his boundaries, shadowhunter.”

Jace defends himself, “I’m trying to teach him to defend himself! The way only a true warrior can.”

Raphael hisses at him and Jace takes an instinctive step back, “So why are _you_ here then? Come on, Simon. You need to feed or you’ll start feeling even worse. Then you can go to sleep.” Jace scowls and tries to talk Simon into staying, but Raphael ignores the blonde. He takes Simon by the hand and leads him out of the Institute. He picks the fledgling up once they’re out of sight and speeds him home and up to their room.

Simon smiles up at him sleepily when Raphael places him in their large comfy bed. “Rest, Simon.” He leaves and comes back with a glass of blood and one of the silly bendy straws that he knows Simon loves. His young lover smiles at the sight and drinks the glass quickly, eyes resting on Raphael as he pulls Simon’s clothes away from his tired body.

Raphael strips down to his underclothes next and takes the empty cup from Simon. He puts it on the bed side table and crawls into the bed with his fledgling. Simon quickly snuggles into Raphael’s side and he whispers, “I love you,” to Raphael before slipping into immediate sleep. Raphael huffs in quiet laughter and places a soft kiss to Simon’s temple.

“I love you too,” he replies.

 

 

 

**Raphael**

Raphael looks down at the message on his phone and curses. It’s only midnight and it’s no trouble to slip out of the hotel and run to Magnus’ home. He’s not prepared for the onslaught of voices that reach him when he walks through the doors. Magnus turns towards him as he enters and Raphael sees the glimmer of mischief and the smug curl of Magnus’ lips.

“What did you do?” Raphael asks him lowly.

Magnus rolls his eyes and says, “Oh, don’t be a sourpuss. I did you a favour.”

Raphael’s eyes turn to the couch and his eyes widen in concern when he sees Simon’s still form laying across the cushions. He hurries to the couch and drops to a knee next to Simon, his hand reaching out to stroke down one cheek. The shadowhunters are pulling him away the next second and he snarls loudly at them. How dare they pull him away from his lover.

Magnus chides them all and says, “Silence!” They all fall quiet, but Raphael’s eyes remain on Simon. “Simon is fine. He’s just unconscious.”

“Then why is he not waking up?” Raphael asks as he turns to finally look at his friend.

Magnus rolls his eyes and looks like he’s about to retort with something sharp when he gets distracted by Alec walking in. The shadowhunter freezes in surprise when he sees the unexpected occupants of the room. His eyes find Simon and he asks, “Is Simon okay?”

Magnus pulls Alec towards him and says, “Yes, he’s fine. I was just about to explain, so you’re just in time.” Alec also sees the obvious mischief surrounding his boyfriend but he doesn’t say anything further. He turns Magnus around to face the others and pulls the shorter man back against his chest. He rests his chin on Magnus’ head as he looks at Clary, Izzy, Jace, and Raphael.

Magnus closes his eyes in bliss for a moment as he leans back against his shadowhunter. He quickly opens them again and he says, “Simon interrupted me while I was brewing a potion. He’s fine. But only one of you can wake him up.”

Raphael’s mind moves into overdrive and he feels nerves flutter in his stomach as Magnus’ eyes come to rest on him for a moment. “What do we have to do?” Raphael finally asks.

Magnus grins and answers, “He can only be woken by the one he loves most. With a kiss.”

Raphael growls low and glares daggers at Magnus. He stalks up to the warlock and hisses so the others can’t hear, “You did this? For what? You’re endangering Simon for your own amusement, Bane??”

Magnus rolls his eyes and waves him off. “I’m helping you. The others clearly aren’t going to leave Simon alone. Your little fledgling has many stubborn admirers. This way you can show them that you have his heart.”

“And if this doesn’t work? If he’s left unconscious forever?”

“He won’t.” Magnus pushes Raphael to the side and says, “He will wake as soon as the one he loves most kisses him. Just like the movies!”

Raphael rolls his eyes, “I can’t believe you. This is beyond inappropriate. You’ve turned Simon into Sleeping Beauty because you thought it’d be funny!”

Magnus shushes him and turns Raphael to look at the other three young shadowhunters who are all arguing amongst themselves. Each of them claiming to be the one that can wake Simon up.

Raphael sighs and moves forward towards Simon, intending to kiss him and bring him home. He tries to ignore the flutter of nerves in his stomach, terrified that Simon won’t wake for him. That maybe he does secretly still love Clary or Izzy. Or even Jace.

Jace’s hand comes up to his chest, stopping him in his tracks. “No offence, vampire, but we all know that you and Simon can barely stand each other. So back up.”

Raphael snarls and bites out, “Get out of my way, shadowhunter. Or lose your fingers.”

Jace pushes Raphael back forcefully and he stumbles a couple steps away from Jace. He crosses his arms and pushes down the butterflies. They’re nearly painful at this point. “Fine,” he bites out. “You go first then. Wake him up!”

Jace looks nervous for a minute but his cock sure image returns in a moment and he says, “Sure thing. Nobody can resist this.” He steps back to stand by Simon’s side and ignoring the girls’ continued arguing he bends down a places a lingering chaste kiss against Simon’s still lips.

Nothing happens. Izzy and Clary both look smug and Raphael watches Jace’s shoulders slump in resignation and disappointment. “What did you expect?” sneers Izzy.

Jace just scowls back at her and crosses his arms as he moves away from Simon. Jace pouts in the background as Izzy and Clary glare at each other. Clary finally scoffs and gestures towards her best friend, “Fine, you go first Izzy. But we all know he isn’t going to wake up for you. He’s been in love with me for years!”

Izzy smirks as she stands over Simon and plants a strong kiss on Simon’s lax lips. Raphael waits in crippling anxiety as Izzy pulls back, and he lets out a silent sigh of relief when Simon remains unmoving. Clary cocks her hip and hisses, “I told you so.”

Clary pushes Izzy out of the way and approaches Simon. Raphael’s stomach feels like it’s trying to eat itself as he watches the redhead move towards Simon. His entire being is as still as a statue as Clary bends down and gently kisses Simon. She pulls away with an expectant expression and Raphael’s eyes are trained on Simon, searching for any sign of movement. If his fledgling was to wake up for any of them, Clary is the obvious choice.

Raphael has never felt such potent relief. His fingers unclench from their fists when Simon remains unmoving. Clary looks genuinely confused and she looks up at Magnus and says, “You must have been working on a different potion, Magnus. He didn’t wake up.”

Magnus rolls his eyes and says nothing, just looks to Raphael. The vampire swallows thickly and moves towards Simon’s side. Clary backs away as he approaches, mostly out of confusion. Raphael gently falls to his knees next to the couch and frames Simon’s face with one hand. His thumb brushes over the lips and his eyes take in the relaxed muscles of his lover’s face. He looks so peaceful. He looks exactly like he does every evening before Raphael wakes him up with kisses and snuggles.

Raphael takes an unnecessary breath to try and calm his nerves before he leans in and presses his lips to Simon’s firmly. It feels familiar and like coming home after a long day of paperwork and meetings. He wants to wake up to this ridiculous boy and his ramblings every evening for the rest of eternity. He nearly weeps in relief when Simon’s eyes flutter open and catch on his. “Te amo, baby,” Raphael whispers.

Simon’s soft sleepy grin is confused but genuine, “Love you too, Rafa.”

Raphael can feel the stunned silence of the three shadowhunters behind him and he can hear both Magnus’ and Alec’s muffled chuckles. He smiles in pride and love as he bends down to press another, longer, kiss to his fledgling’s grinning lips. Raphael feels like he can take on Valentine and Camille and an entire forsaken army right now and come out on top. Simon’s love makes him giddy and happy and he can’t help the sigh of relief that escapes his chest.

Simon looks past him for the first time to see the others and his eyebrows crumple in confusion. “What’s happening, Rafa?” he asks softly. His voice is rough with sleep and disuse and Raphael wants to grab the sound and wrap himself up with it. Simon is his sun and he doesn’t know how he lived without his shine for so long.

“The shadowhunters are learning just who your heart belongs to, mi corazon,” Raphael says. Simon looks at the others and then back to Raphael.

The shadowhunters are watching the two of them with faces full of jealousy and disbelief. Clary looks about ready to cry, whereas Izzy and Jace both look ready to eviscerate a small horde of demons. “I don’t know what’s going on, but can we go home? I’m tired,” Simon almost whispers to Raphael.

Raphael chuckles and says, “Of course, mi amor. Anything you desire.”

When he helps Simon to his feet he can’t help but snarl possessively at the other three and he grins as Simon’s arm wraps around his waist for support. The others numbly stumble out of their way and Raphael takes Simon to their home and shows him just how much Raphael loves him. Simon doesn’t understand where all the affection has come from or the almost manic gleam in Raphael’s eyes, but he doesn’t say anything, just soaks up the attention. Simon has always loved being the focus of Raphael’s intensity...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a multi-chapter fic called The Frayed Truth. It also has Saphael in it. If you haven't seen it yet, here's the link to read it! I highly recommend! (Obviously)  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11070063/chapters/24687270


End file.
